Jaskółka
by InisEchelon
Summary: Niekompetentny pracowik może przysporzyć nie lada problemów. Jak wypełniać obowiązki szefa i jednocześnie dobrze się bawić? Chyba nikt nie wie tego lepiej niż Joker.
Całe łóżko usłane było nożami. Ułożone w równych odstępach, jeden obok drugiego, tworzyły na przybrudzonym materacu dziwaczną i bardzo niepokojącą mozaikę. Zwykłe noże kuchenne, brzytwy, scyzoryki, a nawet obieraczka do ziemniaków i tasak leżały obok sztyletów z inkrustowanymi rękojeściami, noży myśliwskich i puginałów. W tym momencie specjalną uwagę zyskał krótki, poręczny kozik; pierwotnie do grzybów, obecnie do uszu. Dźwięk osełki, szybko przesuwanej po metalowym ostrzu, dziwnie zgrywał się z przedwojenną muzyką dolatującą ze starego gramofonu. Urządzenie jakimś cudem było w gabinecie, gdy się do niego sprowadzali – zakurzone i zapomniane, dawno miało za sobą najlepsze lata. Okazało się jednak, że po oczyszczeniu, choć nie bez zacinania się i trzeszczenia, gramofon jest jeszcze w stanie zabawić kogoś muzyką.

„To zawsze powinno tak brzmieć" - pomyślał Joker, kiedy piosenka po raz kolejny się zacięła. Jednak po kilku zgrzytach, jak gdyby nigdy nic trwała dalej. Klaun lubił ten element nieprzewidywalności. Ten moment, w którym zaczynasz cieszyć się miłymi dźwiękami i nagle wzdrygasz się, bo w najmniej spodziewanym momencie przestają być takie miłe. Dlatego właśnie nie próbował nic zrobić z felernym gramofonem. Dla niespodzianki.

Odłożył naostrzony już kozik i sięgnął po następny nóż. Ostrzenie zabawek pomagało mu skupiać się, jednostajna czynność porządkowała rozszalałe myśli. A było nad czym myśleć. Zawsze. Tym razem musiał szybko opracować nowy plan na najbliższą zabawę, bo wszystko, co do tej pory udało się osiągnąć, przepadło. Musieli zaczynać od zera. Ale hej, są i dobre strony. Scena ucieczki całej jego bandy była ho ho! prawdziwie hollywoodzka. O policyjnej obławie Joker dowiedział się ledwie godzinę przed faktem. Cóż to była za akcja, cóż za zabawa! Jego idiotom ledwie udało się na czas zebrać najpotrzebniejsze graty i ustawić bomby. Ich ciężarówka dosłownie minęła się z psim konwojem, zmierzającym do ich tymczasowej bazy. Oczywiście, do przewidzenia było, że Barmanowi uda się ocalić większość z glin przed wybuchem i pułapkami z gazem, ale co tam! Najważniejsze, że nie będzie wiedział, co dla niego planowali. Teraz najlepiej będzie zacząć od początku, tak wspaniały pomysł nie może się zmarnować.

Ale najpierw ktoś musi zapłacić. Joker chciał zobaczyć kolor kości szczura, który sprzedał się policji i śmiał na niego donieść. Chciał zobaczyć wszystkie atrakcje, które miało do zaoferowania jego ciało. Zjeżdżalnię tchawicy, karuzelę płuc i krzywe zwierciadła jelit. Chciał usłyszeć krzyk, gorszy niż wszystkie domy strachów na całym świecie.

Joker odłożył osełkę na bok i sprawdził, czy nóż jest wystarczająco ostry. Obicie materaca, po którym przesunął ostrzem, ustąpiło łatwo, ukazując żółtawą gąbkę. Chwilę przyglądał się z aprobatą materiałowej ranie, by następnie zamachnąć się i trafić wiszącego na ścianie Batmana prosto między oczy. Zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie to zdziwienie na twarzy nietoperza, gdyby był żywy, a nie narysowany. To znaczy, wtedy byłby już martwy, haha! Klaun z zadowoleniem otrzepał ręce i wstał. Wybrał kilka ulubionych noży i pochował je po kieszeniach, nie zapominając, by mały skalpel włożyć do skrytki w rękawie. Zupełnie nie zawracając sobie głowy sprzątnięciem reszty zabawek z posłania, nakrył je kocem i wyszedł. Najwyżej, jeśli o nich zapomni, ich najbliższa noc z Harley będzie… ostra.

Kierowniczy gabinet, który właśnie opuścił, wychodził wprost na niewielką halę załadunku, która obecnie pełniła rolę noclegowni dla jego „pracowników". Prowizoryczne posłania ze szmat i starych materacy porozrzucane były po całym pomieszczeniu. Joker rozejrzał się i nie stwierdziwszy niczyjej obecności, skierował się prosto do przylegającej do tej hali montażowej. Właśnie tam będzie powstawał nowy projekt – chociaż sprowadzili się dopiero trzy dni temu, już jutro powinno udać się uruchomić niektóre z maszyn.

\- _Raz, dwa, ence pence – mała dziewczynka w białej sukience. Raz, dwa śpiewaj z nami – mały pokój z białymi ścianami. Raz, dwa, teraz sami – w nim mała dziewczynka bawi się nożami. Raz, dwa, w czym sekret tkwi? – Ta mała smarkula jest cała we krwi! Raz, dwa matki-kwoki – a małe krzesełko zastępują jej zwłoki._ – zaśpiewał pod nosem Joker, mniej więcej do rytmu własnych kroków. Już miał zaintonować drugą zwrotkę wymyślonej na poczekaniu rymowanki, ale powstrzymał się. Przystanął i wytężył słuch, próbując rozpoznać dźwięki, które dochodziły zza przejścia do montażowni.

Och. A więc przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Niemal cała hala pogrążona była w półmroku. Tylko część wolna od sprzętu i maszyn była jasno oświetlona – nienaturalne halogenowe światło tworzyło spory krąg, wokół którego zgromadzili się wszyscy jego idioci. Grubo ponad stu mężczyzn stało i przyglądało się czemuś w świetle, komentując cicho między sobą. Byli tak zaabsorbowani widowiskiem, że nie zwrócili uwagi na nowoprzybyłego szefa. Zbliżając się powoli do zebranych, Błazeński Książę Przestępców usłyszał coś, co niezmierni go ucieszyło – bolesne, prawie nieludzkie wycie, któremu zawtórował głośny, dziewczęcy śmiech.

\- To co, teraz to ci już wszystko _zwisa_ , co? – padło radosne pytanie, na które jedyną odpowiedzią była kolejna porcja zawodzenia.

\- Harley kochanie! Dobrze się bawisz? – zawołał Joker, dotarłszy do zbiegowiska. Był tu najważniejszy, nie miał zamiaru się przeciskać przez tłum tłumoków. Ten oczywiście natychmiast rozstąpił się trwożnie – nikt nie chciał stać na drodze najstraszniejszemu z klaunów. Dziewczyna natychmiast doskoczyła do niego, gdy tylko wszedł w krąg światła.

\- Mr J! Pewnie, że dobrze! Patrz, jak to super wyszło! – zaśmiała się i z dumą wskazała na swoje dzieło.

Faktycznie, było wspaniałe. Nawet nie pomyślał, że szalona, głupiutka Harley może wiedzieć czym jest jaskółka. Oczywiście, to była cudowna, bolesna tortura, ale ta mała rzadko umiała zrobić sama coś kreatywnego. Przeważnie robiła po prostu co jej kazał, ale tym razem zaskoczyła go, gdy w ramach polecenia „daj mu nauczkę" zamiast standardowego pobicia zorganizowała _to._

Zdrajca cierpiał. Co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości, a miarowe buczenie, które z siebie wydawał, tylko utwierdzało obserwatorów w tym przekonaniu. Wisiał jakieś półtora metra nad ziemią, na linie przywiązanej wysoko pod sufitem. Może nie byłoby to jeszcze takie najgorsze, gdyby nie pozycja, w jakiej został przywiązany. Ręce i nogi skrępowano mu na plecach i tak unieruchomionego zawieszono twarzą w dół. Sądząc po sposobie, w jakim wyginało się jego ciało, barki zdążyły już wypaść z torebek stawowych – od tego momentu ból miał się już tylko zwiększać. Do tego odpowiednio duża widownia… Coś wspaniałego!

\- Wygląda zabawnie – stwierdził Joker i podszedł do więźnia. – I co, Harry? Fajnie się wisi?

Mężczyzna zawył po raz kolejny, gdy klaun pchnął go lekko, wprawiając w ruch dręczone bólem ciało.

\- Mów, Harry.

\- Szefie… przep…aach…przepraszam… brat… - próbował powiedzieć, ale przez to delikatne huśtanie, więcej w tym było jęków niż słów.

\- Tak, tak wiem. Fantastyczne układy, minimalny wyrok, skrócenie dożywocia dla młodszego braciszka i inne bajery – przerwał mu Joker, odwracając się do zgromadzonych. – A ostrzegałem was wszystkich. Cholera! Po prostu nie warto.

Gdy się rozejrzał, z twarzy otaczających go mężczyzn mógł czytać jak z otwartych komiksów. W oczach niektórych widział zwykły, ludzki strach. Inni starali się wyglądać, jakby w ogóle ich to nie ruszało. Jeszcze inni byli zwyczajnie skonsternowani, zdziwieni. To co ich łączyło, było jednocześnie tym, na czym Jokerowi zależało najbardziej – tym czymś był respekt. Chcieli to przyznać czy nie, szanowali go, byli mu posłuszni i pomimo, że niektórzy z nich wyglądali jak ogromne góry mięśni, żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, że gdyby tak się zjednoczyli udałoby im się wariata zabić. Powód był prosty - to nie był zwykły wariat. Błazeński Książę Przestępców nie był zwykłym człowiekiem – był ich przywódcą, cieszącym się nienagannym posłuszeństwem szefem wszystkich szefów. Widok białej twarzy, od której odcinała się ostro czerwień szyderczego uśmiechu i złych, drapieżnych oczu wystarczył, by wybić im z głowy wszelkie myśli o buncie. Prawie zawsze.

\- Dbam o was – podjął po krótkiej pauzie Joker. – Naprawdę! Płacę wam, zapewniam rozrywkę, macie co żreć i czym zabijać – i by pokazać, że zwraca się do wszystkich, zaczął się przechadzać wzdłuż krawędzi kręgu, patrząc w każde oczy, których wzrokiem mógł dosięgnąć. – A wy co? Sabotaż! Zdrada! Oczywiście, rozumiem, w naturze człowieka jest przewrotność. Bardzo ją sobie cenię. Ale… - tu zawiesił głos, zatrzymując się przed jednym z bardziej mizernych zbirów. Miał twarz poznaczoną pryszczami i zęby tak krzywe, że nawet przy zamkniętych ustach wystawały nieco na górną wargę.- …ale o ile niespodzianka jest słodką wisienką… a tu macie pestkę. – Złapał chudzielca za gardło i ścisnął, odcinając dopływ tlenu. – Pestkę, która utknęła wam w gardle i pozbawia tchu.

Chudzielec szarpnął się gwałtownie, ale Joker nie zwolnił żelaznego uścisku, nawet gdy ten złapał go za rękę. Dławił się i krztusił, a jego twarz momentalnie nabrała koloru zdobiących ją pryszczy. Wszystko to trwało nie więcej niż minutę, bo nagle klaun jakby się rozmyślił – puścił chłopaka i gdy ten zatoczył się na innych, odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Pumpkin, chcesz się pohuśtać? – zapytał, podchodząc do Harley, która do tej pory podziwiała go z samego środka kręgu. Uśmiechnął się przy tym okrutnie, ale dziewczyna, zamiast się przestraszyć, klasnęła radośnie w dłonie.

\- Pewnie! – Harley posłała mu najsłodszy ze swoich uśmiechów, by zaraz wydąć usta z niezadowoleniem. – Chciałam już przedtem, ale żaden z tych idiotów nie chciał mnie pobujać.

\- Po prostu nie umieją się bawić – stwierdził Joker.

Jeśli zdrajca miał nadzieję, że o nim zapomnieli, lub może zapomną, grubo się przeliczył. Chociaż do tej pory jedynie sapał i cicho jęczał z bólu, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że szalona para zbliża się do niego, zaczął na powrót szarpać się i wyć. To rzecz jasna nic nie dało i w żaden sposób nie przeszkodziło im w realizacji zamierzenia. Gdy tylko znaleźli się przy związanym, Joker pochylił się i wziął Harley na ręce z taką łatwością, jakby nic nie ważyła. Pomógł jej włożyć nogi w tworzoną przez kończyny związanego przestrzeń. W momencie, w którym puścił Quinn pozwalając jej usiąść na ich żywej huśtawce, rozległ się najgorszy ze wszystkich usłyszanych tego dnia krzyków. Wrzask poniósł się po ogromnej hali, mrożąc krew w żyłach zgromadzonych. Zszokowani obserwowali jak klaun, z uśmiechem satysfakcji na białej twarzy popycha dziewczynę żeby ją rozhuśtać. Przez krzyk Zielonego Harrego, z którym niektórzy jeszcze wczoraj normalnie gadali, przebijał się śmiech uradowanej Harley.

\- Wyżej, wyżej! – wołała, przechylając się raz w przód, a raz w tył.

Im głośniej jej huśtawka krzyczała, tym bardziej się śmiała. Jej ukochany, chociaż stał twardo na ziemi, wcale nie bawił się gorzej. Wtórował jej swoim obłąkańczym rechotem, jakby ta scena nie była wystarczająco przerażająca. Dla obserwatorów, którzy byli nimi, chociaż wcale tego nie chcieli, ta chwila trwała zdecydowanie za długo. Upiorny harmider jaki robiło szefostwo wwiercał się w uszy i wibrował pod czaszkami, sprawiając że włosy stawały im dęba.

I nagle jeden z głosów ucichł. Ku powszechnej uldze, huśtawka straciła przytomność, chwilowo stając się zwykłym, bezmyślnym przedmiotem. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to będzie koniec.

Och, jak bardzo się mylili. To był dopiero początek.

\- Puddiiiiin, coś się zepsuło – poskarżyła się Quinn. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim zorientowała się w ogóle, że Zielony zamilkł. Wywinęła się zgrabnie i zeskoczyła na ziemię sprawiając przy okazji, że zawieszone ciało straciło dotychczasową trajektorię. Kołysało się przez to w sposób zupełnie chaotyczny. I gdyby nie odskoczyła od razu tak daleko, na pewno by ją uderzyło.

\- I chyba się połamało – dodała.

Istotnie, ciało było wygięte w znacznie większy niż wcześniej łuk, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że kręgosłup mężczyzny nie wytrzymał ciężaru Harley. To mogło z kolei przerwać rdzeń kręgowy i wywołać paraliż… co znacznie zmniejszyłoby zabawę. Huśtawka byłaby zupełnie nudna, gdyby bolała ją tylko połowa ciała, więc Joker szybko wpadł na pomysł innej rozrywki.

\- Wiesz malutka, to chyba jednak nie jest huśtawka – stwierdził i spojrzał na bezwładne ciało w udawanym skupieniu. – Tak, to na pewno nie to.

\- Jak nie to, to co? - spytała zaintrygowana Harley.

Joker zachichotał i tryumfalnie podsunął jej tę oczywistą oczywistość:

\- Piniata.

W tym momencie ktoś zemdlał. A właściwie tak naprawdę to nie zemdlał, ale klaun wyobraził sobie, że tak właśnie było. Zamiast omdleń i płaczu, po tłumie poniósł się szmer, a w oczach jego czerwono-czarnej kobietki zatańczyły iskierki wesołości. Lubiła uderzać kijem w przedmioty. Bardzo.

Zorganizowanie pałki baseballowej zajęło dosłownie chwilę. Niektórzy z ich popleczników, zapewne żeby wyglądać groźniej, nosiło ze sobą różne przedmioty – karabiny, metalowe rury czy właśnie kije do gry. Ciemnoskóry dryblas ze szramą na twarzy, gdy tylko Joker podszedł, oddał swój bez zająknięcia. Ten zważył przedmiot w dłoni, sprawdził, jak leży i po uznaniu, że właściwie to się nada, oddał go Quinn.

\- Harley! – zawołał, kiedy rozochocona dziewczyna odwróciła się, gotowa zadać pierwszy cios. – Co ci się wydaje, że robisz?

\- No… bawię się – odpowiedziała, nieco wystraszona jego ostrym tonem.

\- To przecież żadna zabawa – uznał Joker. – Chodź tu.

Harley opuściła kij i zrobiła niepewnie krok. Przestraszyła się, nie wiedziała co zrobiła źle. Może nawet oczekiwała kary. To było dla niej takie typowe – reagować tak przesadnie, tak nieadekwatnie. Wszystko jednak zniknęło, gdy zobaczyła, jak twarz klauna wykrzywia się w grymasie podobnym do uśmiechu. Chociaż faktem jest, że wywołała go nie tyle chęć uspokojenia jej, co myśl o tym, jaka potrafi być żałosna. Ale czy to ważne? Nie zastanawiając się już nad tym więcej, zaszedł dziewczynę od tyłu i zdjął swój żółty krawat.

\- Teraz możemy się bawić – stwierdził, zasłaniając jej oczy. Zawiązał mocno prowizoryczną opaskę, po czym podprowadził Harley do ciała zdrajcy i zakręcił nią kilka razy. – Tylko nie podglądaj!

Zamachnęła się, ale nie udało jej się trafić w cel. Za drugim razem też nie.

\- Bardziej na prawo! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu, gdy kij przeciął ze świstem powietrze po raz trzeci. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła z niezadowoleniem czoło, przesunęła się nieco i zamachnęła się z całej siły. I trafiła. Uderzenie, które sięgnęło szyi ocuciło Zielonego. Na jego nieszczęście, ponieważ ból natychmiast wycisnął mu z gardła kolejne jęki i im podobne odgłosy, które zdecydowanie ułatwiały Harley namierzanie celu. Każda kolejna próba była coraz celniejsza – po kilku uderzeniach trafiała już niemal wyłącznie w głowę. Zdrajca na przemian tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność, a dziewczyna bez zmian z każdym dobrze wymierzonym ciosem wydawała radosny okrzyk.

\- Nooo, kochana, wydaje mi się, że starczy tego dobrego – zawołał Joker, kiedy więzień przez kilka uderzeń z rzędu nie reagował na otrzymane razy. Podszedł do dyszącej z wysiłku, uśmiechniętej Harley i gdy zdjęła opaskę wyszczerzył się do niej. – Sprawdźmy może, czy w środku są jakieś cukierki.

\- Cukierki? – zapytała, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi.

\- Hej, na tym przecież polega piniata! – odparł klaun i zbliżył się do ciała.

Wyciągając z kieszeni nóż, w myślach pogratulował sobie (a także wręczył sobie kwiaty i wygłosił rzewne przemówienie) wcześniejszego pomysłu z ostrzeniem. Dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał, smukłe, wojskowe ostrze perfekcyjnie gładko weszło w miękkie podbrzusze aż po samą rękojeść. Drugą ręką przytrzymał sobie resztę ciała - trudno powiedzieć czy żywego, czy nie - żeby było bardziej stabilne i mocno pociągnął w stronę mostka.

\- Ułaa! Wiśniowe!

Kałuża krwi na podłodze powiększała się szybko, a fioletowy garnitur Jokera czerwieniał z każdym ruchem, ale ten bawił się zbyt dobrze, żeby zawracać sobie głowę. Gdy dotarł do kości i nie było już mowy o dalszym cięciu, schował nóż do kieszeni, przyklęknął i zanurzył dłonie w wyciętej przez siebie dziurze. A potem pociągnął. Oślizgłe, czerwono-różowe zwoje jelit wysypały się na ziemię – przypominały nieco kłębowisko gigantycznych, zakrwawionych dżdżownic. Wtedy kilku z przymusowych widzów okazało się mieć słabsze żołądki niż reszta. Ponad odgłosy wymiotów wybił się nagle śmiech Harley:

\- Hahaha! Żelki-glizdy! Moje ulubione! – zapiszczała uroczo i podbiegła do różowej sterty. Podczas gdy Joker usilnie próbował dogrzebać się do serca, żeby móc spektakularnie je wyrwać, ona porwała jelito i zakręciła nim nad głową, rozpryskując przy tym trochę krwi na zebranych – Iiicha, mam lasso, jestem kowbojem!

Ale to cholerne serce nie chciało dać się złapać. Wszystko było śliskie od krwi i nawet dłubanie nożem nie pomogło. Joker więc z żalem zrezygnował z pomysłu, by jak zwykle zaraz wpaść na kolejny. Wstał, wytarł ubrudzone ręce o spodnie i sięgnął do skrępowanych rąk denata. Drugą, ząbkowaną stronę ostrza przyłożył nieco powyżej liny i zaczął piłować. Ścięgna i stawy ustąpiły łatwo i po chwili trzymał już odciętą rękę w dłoni. Była duża, miała masywne, serdelkowate palce z odciskami i brudnymi paznokciami.

\- Har, mam dla ciebie zadanie – powiedział Błazeński Książę by zwrócić na siebie uwagę ukochanej, która ku powszechnemu obrzydzeniu założyła jednemu z popleczników jelitowe boa. – Zrobimy próbę przed ślubem. Pamiętasz, że rzucasz bukietem w tłum, prawda?

Na wzmiankę o ślubie rozbawiona dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Prawda, Mr J – przytaknęła, porzucając jelito. – I kto złapie bukiet ten najszybciej weźmie ślub.

\- No więc, teraz rzucisz tym – Joker podał jej jeszcze ciepłą dłoń. Po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych – I kto złapie, ten przez najbliższy miesiąc na pewno nie zginie! I jeszcze… dostanie wypłatę z pięciu miesięcy tego tam.

Na wzmiankę o pieniądzach na poznaczone obrzydzeniem twarze wstąpił cień zainteresowania. Joker widział w twarzach tych żałosnych idiotów zwykłą chciwość, nad którą nie byli w stanie zapanować. Wystarczyło tylko spojrzenie i już wiedział, że niektórzy będą się bić o kawałek ciała swojego kolegi.

I faktycznie, gdy Harley ustawiła się do rzutu, za jej plecami już zaczęły się przepychanki. Dłoń poszybowała w górę, a mężczyźni rzucili się na nią jak wygłodniałe psy. Nie oglądając się na nich Joker objął dziewczynę i poprowadził ją w przeciwnym do tłumu kierunku. Oboje byli umazani krwią, chociaż w porównaniu z nim Harley była ledwie poplamiona. Żeby uratować ten garnitur potrzebna będzie cała wanna odplamiacza, tego była pewna.

\- I co, Mr J? Fajnie było? Podobało ci się? – zapytała Harley, przylegając bardziej do jego boku. Joker parsknął śmiechem.

\- Fajnie? – zapytał z udawanym niedowierzaniem. – Moja droga, to była _zabójcza_ zabawa!

Trudno się było nie zgodzić, wiec przytaknęła. Gdyby był jeszcze w stanie, Zielony Harry prawdopodobnie też by przytaknął.

Ale cóż… nie był.


End file.
